Lucky Strike
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-shot Hinata is Sasuke's lucky strike, once before he caught her in the elevator but what if the roles reversed and he's under the mercy of the innocent Hinata.


**AN: Lol I couldn't help but write this, I know it's kinda cliché but who wouldn't enjoy some Boss/Secretary fun XD. Enjoy and tell me if it's any good :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Lucky strike

"Hinata, get my documents for the Subaku industries, reschedule my meetings with the Namikaze Company for next week and go on a date with me" a handsome raven head smirked as he interlaced his fingers resting his chin above them.

The blue haired beauty sighed "Yes sir, of course sir and _**no way**_" she grimaced at the smirking Uchiha, she was sick of his stupid antics he always tried to take her on dates but she refused. She had seen how he treated woman; he treated them like _**garbage**_ and she wasn't going to be one of his garbage.

"Oh just wait and see, you'll eventually get bored and accept my offer" Sasuke smirked even further as he watched Hinata stride to her desk, making her body sway ever so delicately and this made the Uchiha shiver with anticipation, this innocent woman intrigued him since the moment he laid eyes on her.

Her soft complex, her beautiful doe eyes, her curves everything made Sasuke dream of the day he is able to run his hands on her body and get her under him.

"Patience is virtue" he whispered as he continued watching her work. Never a woman in his life had made him feel this way, he ached for her touch but she just keeps refusing him. This woman was one in a million and his lucky strike, he'll never give up until he gets want he wants.

Hinata fumed as she sat down getting to work, this Uchiha is getting under her skin he's incredibly annoying and her only wish is to be able to punch him in the face, but she can't do that he is her boss unless she wants to be fired that is.

"One more year and I'm out of her" she whispered as she typed furiously, Hinata can't wait for the day she busts out of here and then she can pursue her dream. She needed the money so she could be able to go to medical school and this job has a good pay.

It had been her dream ever since she was a child; Hinata always enjoyed treating people it made her feel useful and happy. But this Uchiha is making her impatient and she only worked for 2 months with him!

"Patience is virtue Hinata, just wait" she sighed getting back to work.

* * *

At last it was the end of the day and Hinata scurried around her desk, quickly gathering her things so she can get out as fast as she can, she doesn't want to face the Uchiha bastard again. Last time didn't go so well.

_**Flashback**_

_**Her back was slammed against the elevator wall and a body came crushing upon her petite frame, "Come on darling you know you want it" a deep husky voice whispered in her ear, his hot breath hit against her neck only inches away from kissing it.**_

_**"P-please s-top M-Mr. Uc-hiha" her soft stuttering made Sasuke groan, "You make me want to take advantage of you" he continued to whisper seductively "Just give up".**_

_**"N-no" Hinata was scared shitless, never the bastard had done this**__**,**__** he just flirts but never went physical.**_

_**"Ok" Sasuke sighed as he let her go and got out of the elevator, this wasn't going anywhere and he doesn't want her to ignore him but she's just so desirable that he couldn't hold it anymore.**_

_**Hinata stood against the wall with her eyes wide as saucers she never thought she'll get away that easily, she was lucky.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

Hinata strutted remembering the horrible encounter "Definitely don't want a repeat of that" she muttered entering the elevator. It was empty and that made her sigh in relief, she'll go another night without seeing her boss.

But she spoke too soon as a hand shot up stopping the elevator door from closing and guess who entered, you're right Mr. _**arrogant**_ Uchiha.

"Damn" Hinata cursed as she saw the Uchiha smirk at the woman in front of him, "Oh hello babe, long time since we've been stuck this way" he smirked wider watching her shiver in fear.

'She remembers' he thought as he walked further in the elevator to stand next to the frightened Hyuga.

Hinata was scared more than scared, if last time repeats she'll quit and look for another job. 'He's not worth my patience' she grimly thought but an idea struck her mind.

'Maybe it's time from him to be the prey' she smirked at the thought of surprising the Uchiha, she was sure his face will be priceless.

Sasuke was standing not making any moves he figured if he toyed with her more she'll quit and of course he'll never want that. Seeing her face every morning made his day.

Glancing at her he was surprised to see a smirk forming on her delicate face, the smirk was so foreign but made Sasuke so turned on he wanted to forget about stopping toying with her and just take her right there.

Hinata could see Sasuke's surprised look on the corner of her eyes 'This'll be so easy' Hinata thought as she took the clip of her hair letting her hair fall on her back and took of her glasses nibbling on the temple tips of her glasses.

"You know Sasuke, I think I'll take on that offer" she whispered seductively, twisting her body in a suggestive manner as she smirked at the look on Sasuke's face, 'Knew it'll be priceless'

Sasuke's throat went dry, never in a million years he would've thought this innocent woman would be this _**hot**_ or _**seductive**_ even, 'I think I might've hit the jackpot' he smirked dropping his surprised mask.

"Really babe, I'll make your night worth it" he grinned as he slammed his hand on the stop button, stopping the elevator between the first floor and the ground floor.

Hinata panicked a bit but decided that she won't faze and go on with her act "Yes really _**babe**_" she flinched lightly at her words but it went unnoticed because the Uchiha was trying as hard as he could controlling himself.

Hinata let her glasses fall off her hands and press herself against him, this feeling was so foreign because never in her life she had done this with anyone before. She could feel him tense under her touch.

"Wasn't this want you wanted" she whispered making her breath hit his neck as she kissed it ever so lightly.

Sasuke was in heaven her touch was just as he imagined light and desirable, the little kiss made his mind go high wire and latch his hands on her hips squeezing lightly.

At the feeling of his hands Hinata smirked a little, there she knew she got him wrapped around her finger. Hinata moved her hands up and caught his face between them.

"Will you kiss me or will I have to use force?" she whispered breathing deeply. Sasuke didn't need to be told a second time as he pressed his lips on hers roughly.

He had been hungry for her lips for a long time and feeling them under his was definitely heaven, kissing her deeper he moved his hands across her body feeling her curves.

Hinata kissed him back but feeling his fingers move made her body go on auto pilot as she dug her fingers in his hair pulling him closer to her roughly.

Sasuke never imagined that little Ms. Innocent was rough but he enjoyed her touch. He liked his women to be a little rough it turned him on.

Before anything could happen Hinata backed herself to the elevator buttons until she was pressed against them, letting go one hand free from his thick soft hair she continued to kiss him as her fingers searched for the stop button.

Reaching her goal she pressed it letting the elevator move again, this caught Sasuke off guard making them stop, when the door opened Hinata walked out leaving a shocked, frustrated Uchiha.

"Go ahead and fantasize" Hinata giggled as she walked outside.

Sasuke stood frozen; "Damn" he cursed he thought he was going to get laid tonight and now what will he do about his little problem.

"But that was hot, she's really my lucky strike" he smirked running his hand through his hair.

"Till next time babe"

* * *

**AN: Like? Hate? Review! ^^**


End file.
